Imprinting
by ImprintJunkie
Summary: Collin imprints on a scarred, traumatised teenager he did anticipate the prompt arrival of Volturi scouts. Death's throw the packs into turmoil, imprints are stole away in a devious plot. An epic battle insues, and nothing will ever be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

SHINE

"Mom, do I really have to go?" I said from the front porch. She snapped her fingers and pointed to the car.

"In. Now." She said and hopped into the passenger seat, I sighed at least I got to drive.

My parents weren't exactly happy with what I was, not that they despised me because of it, just that they wanted more for me. As it stood my dedication was to the pack, I didn't even apply to college. I had no real motivation to move out, when I wasn't working I was patrolling, or sleeping. Sleep was rare these days, a few of my pack brothers were in college, or still in school, Sam always encouraged us to go and get our education, graduating High School was mandatory. Two of the younger wolves jumped ship to Jacob Black's pack thinking he'd allow them to drop out, but they were sorely mistaken. Sam had several talks with me about it on my parent's behalf about college, but I was happy to stay and protect La push and Forks with the pack. Paul and Jared weren't about to leave while their imprints Rachel and Kim stayed here. Embry had Amy now too. Amy was great, her dad owns the garage where I work, and she works there a lot too in the office. She's not the type to get her hands dirty, still sweet though.

I leaned on the shopping cart as Mom scanned the shelves; I heard laughing from the next isle over, a boy at first but then a girl's voice chimed in. They came around the corner at speed, the girl was standing on the end of the shopping cart, and the boy was pushing it. He gave the cart one huge shove and sent it barrelling down the isle. I laughed as the girl screamed "Gavin!"

When the cart got close enough I reached out and caught her around the waist; stopping the cart. The girl looked about 16, with long brown hair, and tall despite her petite frame and almost childlike face, she was 5"9' easy.

"Thank you." She said smiling a cute quirky smile almost like she was checking me out.

"No problem" I was suddenly embarrassed.

"Brothers!" she scoffed motioning towards the guy at the top of the isle "I'm Hope" she added extending her hand, which I took, strangely she felt warm. Nothing had felt warm to me since I discovered that I was a wolf.

"Collin"

"Well…." She paused briefly "Um thanks for the rescue!" She chirped and skipped back to her brother. She pushed him playfully and said, "Jerk!"

Gavin laughed and put her in a head lock, I remembered how I used to wrestle with my little sister like that on the days when they got along. Now I was afraid I'd hurt her, sometimes I didn't realise my own strength. Only a week ago after some stupid argument with Dad I punched one of the support beams on the front porch and the whole thing came crashing down. Luckily, Brady lives next door and the next day, we had repaired the damage. Dad only got a mild concussion.

"Collin! What you daydreaming about? Hurry up." My Mom's voice snapped me out of my daydream.

"Oh wait" I heard Hope from the distance; she ran up to me and pulled a crumpled flyer from her bag "We're having a big event; it's like a big music festival type thing. You should come. There's gonna be music and food and loads of really cool stuff."

I couldn't help but noticed her eyes were a very unusual shade of green; I tried not to stare at her, took the flyer and smiled at her and she skipped back to her brother again.

On the way back home I pulled the flyer out of my pocket. It had SHINE in big letters across the middle.

"A new community initiative run by teenagers for teenagers. Supporting amateur musicians."

There was a picture at the bottom, of a group of kids. Hope and her brother were in it. There was a list of bands and events.

Two days later, Brady, Seth and I found ourselves on the new Forks High football field there was loads of people jostling around and I could here the music. There were all kinds of things going on fundraising for various organisations and clubs. I spotted Hope.

"There she is guys." I said to others.

"Whoa, dude! You never said she was hot!" Seth said a little too loud.

"Seth she's practically a kid"

"And what am I ancient?" Seth retorted

"Your 19, she couldn't by a day over 16."

Hope went up onto stage and took to microphone.

"Hey everybody! How y'all doing? Having a good time?"

A huge roar came from a crowd of boys in the bleachers.

I watched as the bubbly, confident girl bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, in front of what must have been t least seven hundred people.

"Ok you guys I want to draw your attention to all the very special causes here today…"

She read off a list of charities then a list of local companies who supported the event including the garage where I worked, from a crumple sheet of paper.

"Ok guys! Whose ready to Rock?!" she screamed enthusiastically into the microphone; the whole crowd went wild this time. She picked up a guitar and pulled the strap over her head, as the rowdy boys in the bleachers clambered to the stage, and took up various instruments. The guy from the supermarket, Gavin, was there too, he moved to mic to the left of the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Give it up for my little sister, the beautiful and talented, Faith Lehane, everybody!"

He applauded and hollered into the microphone, I was stunned _"what?" _I thought to myself. Gavin continued when the applause stopped "And, of course, the ever so talented, ever so clever, Hope Lehane the brains out the operation, without her none of this would be possible." He pointed to a girl who was hiding her face. The band members joined hands above their heads and bowed to her chanting "All Hail Hope"

The drummer counted them in, it was Tyler Crowley, they played familiar cords. Faith took centre stage with her deep purple guitar, there was a picture or words on it, but I couldn't read it.

The song was Pink, So What, Faith started to sing, to say I dislike that song would be the understatement of the century. All the girls in the bleachers and on the field roared in excitement.

Seth and Brady both looked from me to Faith to Hope.

"Dude!" Brady exclaimed with a cocky grin "Twins! Jackpot Collin!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

I walked over to Hope "Hi" I said. Brady was very obviously checking her out.

"Hey you made it." She said happily she handed me a clip board "Sign this"

The top of the page read "Stop the Logging" I signed it, not paying attention to the particulars, the more trees the better, especially when you're a huge wolf running through the forest on a daily basis, I handed it to Brady, Seth had disappeared.

"So you did all this?" I asked glancing around "Impressive"

"Not alone. Faith and Gavin helped" She pointed to the stage.

"I thought that was you. So you're a twin?"

"No" she said with a cheeky grin "Yeah, she's my identical twin."

The smell of barbeque filled the air, and a few seconds later Hope said "Hey let's eat"

She skipped of towards the delicious aroma.

"Hey dad" she said to the man at the grill.

"Who are your friends?" he asked while he dished out the free grub.

"This is Collin and um…" she wrinkled up her face embarrassed she'd never asked his name.

"Brady" Brady chimed in.

Hope's dad piled up three plates for us and we went to sit at one of the picnic tables. Brady was really gawking at Hope, I began to wonder if he'd imprinted. It would be about time, Brady was obsessed with _finding his imprint,_ it had been 4 years since we _went wolf_ and Brady still hadn't imprinted it drove him mad, he even refused to go on dates. We all tried to explain that imprinting was rare, and didn't happen to the majority of us, but it was like talking to a brick wall. It would be typical for Brady to imprint on a girl I was interested in… just to annoy me. I knew she was young, but she seemed mature, and it's not like I was some asshole out to take advantage of her. Still I had no intention of throwing myself at her or anything.

"How old are you Hope?" Brady asked breaking the silence

"15, how about you?"

"He's 18, so am I." I interjected "I brought my friend Seth too but he disappeared. He's 19." I looked around for him.

"Oh yeah, he's watching the band. I saw him walk off. We should go listen they're really good"

We finished our food -well Brady and I did, Hope barely touched hers- and went back to the stage everybody was dancing apart from Seth stand next the stage staring up at Faith.

"Oh Christ!" I exclaimed and laughed, he was literally gawking at her, I thought maybe he'd imprinted. A lot of that going around today. I walked up and shook Seth "Dude, chill! She'll think you're a stalker."

Faith was really good she was singing and playing guitar, she spotted Hope and when the song ended she said. "This one is for Hope, her all-time favourite song. This is Letters to Cleo I Want you to Want Me" her voice seemed a lot deeper than Hope's.

She started to sing, she had put the guitar down, and took the mic into her hand now and she using he whole stage and dancing. I stared up at her she seemed to singing to Seth.

"Collin!" Embry called "Collin!" I didn't answer

"Collin are you deaf?!" He said

"Oh hi Em… Hi Amy" I added when I spotted her.

"Hi Collin" she said and gave me a one armed hug "Don't mind him, he's just cranky today" she joked a nodded towards him. He just scoffed.

"Looks like Brady did well for himself" Embry said and then laughed

Brady was in the crowd dancing with Hope.

"He didn't…" Embry raised his eyebrows. "Did he?" I jus shook my head and watched them.

"_Dammit"_ I thought to myself and turned back to Faith who was still singing a lyrically suggestive song directly to Seth.

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

Embry laughed probably thinking that this could get ugly if we both had a crush or something more. The song ended and a huge roar came from the crowd. Faith introduced the next band. Hope ran to her as she jumped what was easily a 5 foot drop landing on her feet.

"Faith this is Brady, Collin and I'm guessing the guy staring at you is Seth" Hope said in perfectly level tone, which only made her statement funnier.

Embry burst out laughing and Seth's face turned bright red, he pushed Embry. Amy stood between them. "Hey guys, if you can't play nice, you can't play together"

"You guys are really good. What's the band called?" I asked.

"Fire Crackers" Hope answered. Faith took a huge swig from a bottle of water, her face and chest glistened as the light refracted from tiny beads of sweat on her skin. The roughly cut grey halter top she wore had The Eagles logo splayed across it. "_That's awesome, she likes the classics."_ I thought

"Thanks, we try." She shrugged, still breathing heavy. She was gorgeous, they both were.

"You guys are exactly identical." Seth said finally.

"Really?" Faith asked sarcastically, there seemed to be a bitter under tone in her voice. "Wow! I never noticed"

Hope nudged her trying to shake her sister's surprising attitude change. She looked at her sister pleading eyes and yielded, she adjusted the elbow length red and black arm warmers that covered most of her hand, before smiling brightly and saying; "Hi I'm Faith" she extended her hand to Seth first; she stared at him for a few seconds before shaking hands with Brady, Embry and finally me. I took her hand, she felt even warmer than Hope did the other day at the supermarket, and she had the same unusually green eyes, I gazed into her eyes and almost became lost for a briefest moment.

"I'm starving" Faith said.

"Let's go eat" Seth said quickly before I had a chance. The pair walked off.

"Tough luck Collin!" Embry teased.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hope is the Thing with Feather's

Brady and I walked over to the table with Hope, who casually took a seat on Tyler's lap, but there didn't seem to be any romantic attachment there at all. After everyone was introduced, I managed to draw Hope into a little side conversation despite her position: perched on another guys lap. Her brother seemed comfortable with this, even though the timid exchanges between Seth and Faith seemed to piss them off. Hope introduce us to her brothers Gavin and Mark, Tyler who I'd met before a few times, and Brendan Kavanagh the bass player.

I suddenly noticed Seth start to shake, and he was sweating, I took my attention away from Hope and focused on Seth. I wasn't sure if he was about to phase or not. Seth lived in Alaska with Jacob he was only here to visit his mom, so I hadn't spent a lot of time with him, I spoke to him sometimes when he phased but I couldn't read his mind most the time I had no idea if he was in wolf form or not. Leah was going to college on the bloodsucker's dime, if she has to live with them she may as well take the financial perks.

Seth was transfixed by something. I looked around to see what he was staring at; a girl. I looked from Seth to her and back. She slowly walked over to the table. She was definitely flaunting herself walking slowly to draw attention and she got it, all the guys at the table watched her cross the field like a catwalk model. Her light blue silk top flowed off the sleek lines of her hour glass figure. She was sexy, her sallow skin and obviously Asian futures enhanced her beauty.

She got to the table and Seth sprang to his feet; drawing her attention. Faith jumped at his abrupt movement. The girls' eyes fluttered as she tried to pull them away, but, ultimately failed. Then I knew Seth imprinted.

FIREWORKS!

Literally, a fireworks show began at that moment. The conversation at the table had stopped the second Seth stood up.

"Hey baby" Mark stood and kissed her on the cheek, trying to ignore the fact that she was gazing at another guy. "Let's go watch the show" He dragged her away from the table.

Seth was breathing was heavy and quick. The heat that rolled off him was more intense than normal. His eyes stayed fixed on her as she walked. He didn't even notice the dagger-like glare Mark gave him. She stumbled as she lost her footing glancing over her shoulder to look back at Seth. Mark steadied her, and they disappeared out of view.

Seth snapped out his daze. He turned around abruptly, knocking over the chair and stormed off towards the nearest tree line about 300 yards away. He broke into a run, far too fast considering that humans were watching.

"We should go, em… see what's up with him" I said. "I'll see you guys around" I added mainly to Hope I couldn't help but notice Faith's infuriated glare.

"Freak" I heard Brendan exclaimed as I walked away "You sure can pick 'em Faith"

"Shut up!!" Faith snapped back at him.

Brady and I ran after him and when we were out of sight we striped and phased before breaking into a full speed run. Brady and I were the 2 fastest wolves from our pack; Leah was the only one that could out run us. We found Seth, pacing and shaking his head, it was obvious he was talking to himself in his head; I wished I could hear his thoughts, it was still weird not hearing him.

_Seth… what happened, dude?! _Brady's urgent voice rang in my head.

_Hey, good news guys! _Seth said in the most sarcastic voice – or tone of thought, as it were – _I imprinted!!_

_On a chick with a boyfriend?_ I shook my head in disbelief

_Kinda looks that way_.

_What are you gonna do?_ I ask hearing the same question in Brady's mind

_I have no idea._

Both Brady and I came to the same conclusion, Sam.

_You should talk to Sam. _

_Sam's not my alpha, Brady!_

_I know but Jake's not here, anyway Sam is better at this stuff after the thing with your sister._

I stepped forward _Jake imprinted on a baby Seth. It's different, just go to Sam. At least he can give you advice or something. Can you hear Jake or Leah?_

Seth shook his head, and started to pace again.

_Seth! _I snapped. _We can't read your mind, remember?_

_Thank god for that!_ He snapped back

_Seth, geez, just chill. You know this will all work out, right? If she's your Imprint she'll choose you._

_IF!! There's no –if- Collin. I love her and I don't even know her name!_

_Ok, ok sorry, don't bite my head off._

Brady stepped between us. _Let's just go to Sam._

_Collin can you talk to Hope or Faith find out who she is?_ Seth asked

_Yeah, No problem man. _I replied. I had no idea what I'd say after the display a few minutes earlier.

Seth and Brady headed straight to Emily and Sam's place. I could hear Brady complaining that I was one the one that got to go back and talk to the twins. I pulled my clothes back on, lucky it was dry today so I still looked half decent.

They weren't at the table anymore. So I went back the stage, it was really dark now and the lights around the football field glared down. I spotted Hope and her brothers, Seth's girl was there too, I tried not to stare at her; she was probably freaked out as it was.

"Collin, is Seth okay?" Hope asked walking away from the others.

"Yeah he just… he wasn't feeling great, Brady is taking him home."

"Oh, well tell him I hope he feels better soon won't you" she said walking back to the others. The Asian girl smiled at me.

"Hi I'm Lizzie" she said extending her hand, and I took it.

"Hey, I'm Collin"

"Is your friend ok?" She asked genuinely concerned. Mark huffed and sulked. But she ignored him.

"Uh, Seth? Yeah he'll be fine." It felt wrong to be talking to her before Seth did. It seemed like some mild form of betrayal.

"That's good." She looked kind of disappointed.

"Hey wanna take a walk?" I asked Hope I had a feeling Lizzie was gonna ask some awkward questions.

"Sure let's go." She said looking up at me; she was tall for a 15 year old girl but no where near and tall as me, and she had really nice figure.

_She's 15 _I told myself a few times, was 3 years really that big a difference?

"Home by midnight Hope" Gavin called as we walked away.

"I'll be home by 11.30 Gav" she called back with the cutest cheeky grin on her face.

"So where'd your sister go, aren't twins meant to be glued to each other all the time?" I asked trying to make casual conversation; I had felt nervous around her earlier, but now I was more relaxed. My mission made me nervous. I wanted to find out more about Lizzie.

Hope laughed "No not exactly Faith and I, well, we're very different. She's into different things than I am."

"Like, what? Hard drugs?" I chuckled

"No!" she seemed offended; I only meant it as a joke "Don't be silly. Gavin says she's the badass and I'm and innocent daughter." She was trying to pass off what had offended her.

"I see, so you're a Daddy's girl."

"Well, I'm fond of my Dad if that's what you mean. Faith and Dad have the music thing to bond over." She wrinkled her nose when she said that.

"So you don't like music?"

"No I do. I mean look at my family, Dad played in a band until Maxine was born, then he gave it up for a more stable pay check and Gav, Mark and Faith all play and sing…" She looked down at her hands as she spoke; she was uncomfortable with this conversation.

Maxine must be her older sister, but before I could ask she continued.

"I can play keyboard and piano. But I have wicked stage fright, sometimes I panic even of it's just the family listening. And look at what I have to live up to, I mean you saw Faith she's so sure of herself on stage. It's like she feeds on the crowd, she's addicted to performing."

Now that she mentioned it, I do remember Faith jittering after her performance. It must be so hard the only one in the family that doesn't perform.

"What about Maxine? Does she play anything?" I asked hoping to distract her from whatever was making her uncomfortable.

"She used to play piano. She died last year – car accident" She played awkwardly with her fingers

_Nicely done MORON! _I thought to myself "I'm so sorry Hope"

.

"No, its fine" She smiled. "So your friends seem really nice."

I was so glad the she changed the subject.

"Yeah they are. Brady has been my best friend since forever. I'm only 3 weeks older than him." I decided to take the opportunity. "So Lizzie… is she your brother's girlfriend?"

"Yeah she lives in Hoquiam, they met in college."

"Where does he study?" I asked about him to conceal that fact I was prying for information on Lizzie, asking a girl about her family was a pretty typical thing to do, asking about her brother's girlfriend, well that was a bit odd.

"Eastern, in Cheney, he studies music. No shock there right?" She chuckled "And think Lizzie doing forensic science, she's like a super-nerd… a super-hot-super-nerd. She's so pretty."

"Really? I mean, I'm sure she is. I just wasn't really paying attention to her." I said smiling at Hope. She blushed and looked away.

"Hey, where are we going anyway?" She looked around we had been wandering aimlessly through town.

"Just… walking" I shrugged. "Haven't you heard the journey is half the fun?"

We talked more about her family, she mention Max once she twice and quickly steered the conversation in a different direction. It was hard to believe to she was only 15, she's clearly intelligent beyond her years. Gavin had called her the brains of the operation, definitely so. We somehow began to talk about poetry, sitting on a bench outside the hardware store.

"Robert Frost" I said when she asked who wrote my favourite poem, her first question was; who is you're favourite poet but I couldn't choose.

"Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
to say that for destruction ice  
is also great  
and would suffice."

I quoted; this really made me think about Wolves and Vampires. I was certain, unlike Frost that the ice would destroy the world.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Oh Emily Dickinson, hands down. I couldn't pick a favourite. It'd be like asking me to choose my favourite star." She turned her gaze skyward.

_Wow_ she was so beautiful.

"Hope is the thing with feathers,  
That perches in the soul ,  
And sings the tune without the words,  
And never stops - at all."

I recited I couldn't look at her as I spoke I was worried she'd think it was cheesy.

She was about to speak, and quickly remembered one with her sister's name

"Faith, is a fine invention,  
When Gentlemen can see  
But Microscopes are prudent  
In an Emergency."

I wasn't sure if a quoted it right, I hadn't read Dickenson in a very long time.

Hope giggled "Are you trying to impress me?" she blushed slightly

"Well that all depends. If you're impressed then, yes… if you're not then I have no idea what you mean."

She laughed again.

"Oh Shoot! What time is it?" she grabbed my wrist and looked at my watch. "Damn its 11.30 already I should head home, mom and dad will be waiting."

"Ok I'll walk you home" Collin stood and waited Hope to lead the way.

"Thanks, that's sweet."

"What can I say? I'm sweet!" he shrugged with feigned arrogance. "So do you two have that twin thing? You know, um, that ESP thing you hear about?"

"Yeah, actually" she wrinkled up her nose slightly "We kinda do."

"So where is Faith right now?"

She gave a high girly giggle "It doesn't work that way. Its like when Faith's in trouble I'll get this feeling that something is wrong, we have the nightmares."

"Nightmares?" I was shocked at her choice of word. Nightmares; as opposed to dreams.

"Yeah, sometimes we'll both dream the same thing." She looked at me "You think I'm making this up, don't you?"

"No, why would you?"

We walked quietly now, I definitely liked this girl, but the more I talked to her the attraction seemed to fade. I caught a familiar foul scent on the air a scent I hadn't smelled since the Cullen's left town. Before I had time to process it, two beautiful, pale white women with long blonde hair, walked past me giving me such an intense look that I didn't know if it was a flirtatious glance or a threatening glare. They walked so gracefully they seemed to float. Within a second they were gone, they disappeared into the night.

"Well this is me" Hope said in a disappointed tone. And coming from the other end of the street was Faith, she staggered her way to Hope and hugged her. The smell of alcohol rolled off her like she was wearing too much sour smelling perfume.

"Hello sis" she said

"Faith! I can't believe you. How much did you drink?"

Faith laughed "Not really enough… Come on! Lighten up don't be such a tight ass"

She walked up the garden, and stumbled going up the porch steps, she laughed when she fell.

Hope groaned in frustration and said "I gotta go, I'll see you soon. I had fun."

Hope ran up the garden path and sat by her sister, who was rolling up the leg of her jeans revealing a pretty nasty looking cut. Hope brushed Faith's hair from her face before turning her attention to the wound on her leg. Faith leaned forward onto Hope's shoulder. I felt like I was intruding on a private family moment. It seemed Hope wasn't kidding when she said they were into different things. I decided I needed to keep an eye on the strange bloodsuckers.

_Free dinner in Forks _I thought to myself _I don't think so ladies_


	3. Chapter 3

Top of Form

Chapter 3

It's a Twin Thing

We tracked the leeches for week's day and night non stop. I was good to finally get a break, I'd rather go home and sleep but Seth wanted us to meet him here. The Blue Moon, Forks one and only club, it was closed for refurbishments for over a month and it looked good. I walked in with Brady, Jared and Joshua. Joshua was only 12 when he phased, he was barely 12 actually, it was about 2 weeks after his birthday I remember my mom forcing me to go to his birthday party, he's my cousin he's 17 now, but he never had any problem with the bouncers at the club, none of the pack did.

"I still can't believe you went after them alone" Brady scoffed as he handed me a bottle.

"What was I meant to do phase to the middle of Forks?"

"It's called a cell phone Collin" he said with a sarcastic tone.

"Do you have pockets in you fur Brady cos I don't?" I was sick of hearing this for 2 weeks I had heard this from everyone. So what? I followed them around town I wanted to make sure they didn't kill anyone; it's not like a tried to take them on alone. Besides if I didn't follow them we wouldn't know that there were three of them, a male as well. I felt like I recognised the male, I think he might be from Fork's, poor bastard. Either way red eye's equals bad guys in my book.

"Where the hell is Seth anyway? It was his idea to come here." I said scanning the sea of bodies on the dance floor.

"I have no idea." Joshua said, handing me another bottle of miller "I saw him today he was acting really weird, I think living with leeches is taking a toll." He tapped his temples. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket; another text from Hope. Her messages always made me smile.

"Love is unselfish,  
Understanding and kind,  
for it sees with its heart  
and not with its mind!!  
Love is the answer  
that everyone seeks...

????"

_Damn, that's a good one _I thought. I concentrated but it just wouldn't come.

"Emily Dickenson??"

She had this uncanny ability to reply to a text message at super sonic speed

"No…. Weak guess Collin! Helen Steiner Rice"

"Well we can't all be super smart little know-it-all's (:"

"Ha, whatcha doin?"

"Out with Brady and few of the guys, what about you?"

"Collin, will you ever put that thing down." I heard Seth say, I looked up and sure enough Seth, hand-in-hand with his imprint. I have no idea how he did it, but he did it. Seth introduced her to us.

"Yeah I met Collin before, briefly. You're the guy Hope is always raving about." She smirked. I looked away embarrassed. "Um, my round; what are you drinking Lizzie?" I asked standing up.

"Oh, um, West Coast Cooler, please." She smiled and I walked to the bar. They were chatting amongst themselves; I checked my phone while I waited for the bartender to get the drinks.

"Homework… ): you having fun?"

"I guess, did Lizzie break up with your brother?"

"Yeah, she dumped him for some other guy it was really harsh. How did you know?"

The bar tender popped the drinks down in front of me and I paid and went back to the now full table, Seth was fawning over his imprint. I wondered how much she knew. Seth had probably told her everything, probably best to keep my mouth shut till I know for sure. I looked away from the affectionate display afraid I just might vomit at the pure romance of it all. I spotted her right away when she came out the crowd.

"Hey, it's one of the twins, who do you think it is?" Brady asked. She staggered, in the direction of the side exit.

"I pretty sure that's Faith" I replied taking another swig from my beer.

"Dude , she's wasted isn't she like 15. How'd she get in?"

I watched her make her way to the door, she could hardy walk. "Christ, what the hell is wrong with that girl? That's the second time I've seen her drunk in 2 weeks."

"When did you see her drunk?" Brady asked, I ignored him.

"Oh my god, Faith!" I heard Lizzie exclaim before she ran over to her and took her by the arm. Faith pushed her away.

"Don't touch me. I know what you did to my brother. Slut!" She yelled slurring her words, at that Seth ran to Lizzie and wrapped his arm around her. "Oh so it's you! Well you deserve each other! I just hope you know she's a rotten, cheating, whore!" Faith said to Seth.

I stepped in between Seth and Faith before Seth lost his temper "I think its time to go home Faith." I said taking her gently by the arm.

She looked up at me with her big green eyes and I felt the earth shift under my feet. I couldn't look away; I wanted to grabbed her and kiss her. "_She's a child!"! _I thought to myself "_And she's wasted!!_" She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, I started to sweat and tremble with fear and excitement and every emotion I could imagine. I felt Seth grab my arm but I couldn't react, I gazed at the girl. She seemed so fragile and weak. She was broken. She was my everything. My imprint. I wanted to reach out and touch her face and tell her everything would be ok. I would make it all better.

She stared back into my eyes, her expression was unreadable. She smiled a tiny smile, it wasn't much but it was a smile. Seth shook me and I pulled my arm free. "I think I should take you home Faith" I said softly when a regained control of my voice. I put my hand on her tiny shoulder and lead her to the door. We got outside and she turned to look at me, she must have lost her balance because next thing saw was her hitting the ground. The bouncers at the door started to laugh. I helped Faith sit up.

"Are you ok?" I asked brushing her hair from her face, she just nodded.

"Looks like you've got your hands full there buddy" the shorter fat bouncer called to me laughing hysterically. I stormed over to them, and pushed him against the wall.

"You might wanna watch your mouth!" I yelled "And do your fucking job! That girl is 15 and she just got wasted in your club. I could have this place shut down by tomorrow afternoon for serving alcohol to minors." They all just stared at me bewildered. I walked back to Faith and scooped her up into my arms, I was instantly calm again. I walked towards her house.

"Oh! Stop, stop." I heard her groan a few minutes later. I stopped walking and set her down on her feet.

"Do you feel sick?" I asked, tilting her head so she was looking at me.

"No, I just can't go home like this" She said leaning on me.

"I guess not, let's get you some coffee or something" I suggested

"Ugh! No I hate coffee"

"Ok food then, do you think you can hold down food?"

"Of course, I can."

We found the nearest fast food place, there was only one open. We sat outside, because the place was about to close. "How did you get into the club?" I asked

"Through the front door" she said in a smart tone. "I have a fake ID I don't need it though I'm tall"

"So you do this a lot then? Get wasted I mean, this is the second time in 2 weeks I've seen you drunk."

"God!! What are you my father?" She exclaimed

"You shouldn't be out, drunk and alone. I mean you walked off with me, you don't even know me. Can you even remember my name?"

"Yes!" she snapped "It's Collin, your favourite poet is Robert Frost, your cell number is 555-2794-875, you're 18 and you have a major crush on my sister which is kinda gross"

My mouth feel open, I was shocked.

"She's my twin. She tells me everything"

"I suppose, and I don't have a crush on you're sister." At least not anymore "She's just fun to talk to"

"Of course she is." She scoffed. "So why did you offer to take me home? Like you said we don't know each other"

"As opposed to letting you walk home alone, pissed drunk at 1.30 on a Saturday night, you mean?" I said back in a harsh tone.

"I can take care of myself you know."

"It certainly doesn't look like it." I snapped she was infuriatingly stubborn.

"You know what, I don't need this shit from you" she snapped, I cringed it was horrible to hear someone so beautiful use language like that. She got up and walked away. "Faith!" I called after her "Come on, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry; just let me walk you home."

She glared at me angrily; she seemed to have sobered up quickly. "Please, I'll be worried all night that you're dead in an ally somewhere if I don't" I tried to use my most charming smile, it must have worked because she smiled back.

"Ok, fine. You can walk me home." She said.

I caught a glimpse of her looking at me a few times, it made me smile but I tried not to let her know I saw her. We got close to her house and I saw a police car outside.

"_Not good!"_ I thought. I looked at Faith her hand was covering her heart and she was breathing heavy, her eyes were screwed tightly shut like she was concentrating really hard. "Are you ok?" I asked in a concerned tone. She opened her eyes they were full of fear and pain. I could hear voices from the porch a woman crying hysterically.

"No! Hope is never wrong about this stuff. Something terrible has happened to my daughter!" the voice wailed.

"Miss Lehane you need to calm down she's only been gone a few hours"

"Hope!" Faith screamed and ran to the house. I followed her, something was really wrong; I was worried about Hope now too. I caught up to Faith in time to she her run up the steps to her distraught doppelganger curled into a ball on the porch they wrapped there arms around each other. Hope pushed Faith's hair out of her face "What happened? Are you ok?" she rushed over her words.

"Nothing happened. What happened to you?" Faith replied equally as quick

"I woke up an hour ago and had this throbbing pain in my chest… I cou… I couldn't. I thought you were dead Faith. It was like you were gone."

"I'm ok. See, I'm right here. Nothing bad happened I promise, look Collin even took me home, I was safe."

Faith's dad stormed onto the porch and grabbed Faith by the arm pulling her to her feet, in a second I was on the porch pulling her away from him. "Don't grab her like that!" I yelled.

Faith pushed me away "Collin, what the hell?!" she exclaimed in an exasperated tone. "Thank you for walking me home. You should go now." She pushed me away, I felt a sharp sting in my chest, I didn't move. She pushed me again with both hands "Collin?" she looked into my eyes and saw the hesitation, and probably pain. I wanted to tell her I loved her; wrap my arms around her and never let her go. But, I knew that would be the most stupid thing I'd ever do. So I turned and walked away. When I was outside the garden I stopped and listened, I was hidden from view behind the high tree's in their garden.

"Have you been drinking?" her father yelled. "Get into the house now! Your mother and sister have been beside themselves!"

Her mother spoke next "Thank you Chief Swan."

"I'll let you handle this" Charlie said. A few minute's later he was at my side.

"Collin Weller, what are doing here?" he asked.

"I took Faith home" I said plainly. Charlie knew all about wolves and imprinting, since he married Sue Clearwater last year. It's hard to hide when there 2 werewolf in the one tiny house.

"Get in I'll give you a ride." He said and got into the car. "What were you doing out on a Saturday night with 15 year old girl?" he asked once we were in the car.

"I wasn't, I was out with pals… the guys from the res and she was there. She was wasted so I took her home I didn't want her to get mugged or worse." I replied, gripping the seat, we got further and further away from the house and the stinging built gradually.

"Well, that girl has been nothing but trouble for now." Charlie sighed.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Underage drinking, fighting at school, she broke a girls nose last week." Charlie said shaking his head. "That family's been through the mill and that one isn't making it any easier."

"Do you mean their sister dying?" I asked, he looked at me as if to say –how do you know about that?-

Charlie nodded.

"What were you doing there? I mean she couldn't have been gone that long she was just in The Blue Moon." I felt like I was ratting her out but it was for her own good.

"Hope woke up screaming, saying that something was wrong with Faith. Their mom is convinced –and the girls are too- that they have this psychic connection, ESPN, or something, she called it." Charlie explained.

"ESP" I corrected. "It's a twin thing."

We were about 6 miles over what used to be the boundary line and I couldn't stand it anymore I thought I was going to get sick. I doubled-over "Oh Crap! Charlie, stop!" He pulled over abruptly and the car went up onto the grassy verge, I flung the door open and stepped out but was pulled back sharply by the seatbelt, I unbuckled it quickly and jumped out of the car; it rocked under my weight. I dropped to knees the pain spread over my whole body, I heaved but didn't vomit. "Collin are you ok?" Charlie said leaning over the passenger seat.

"I'm fine, just go!" I called slamming the door shut. Charlie watched me run into the woods and I guess he knew what I was doing because he pulled off quickly. Once I was hidden from the road I let heat take over and ripped through my clothes.

_Weller, are you OK!?!_

_Dude did you imprint on that Faith chick!_

_Damn! Did you tell her?_

_SHUT UP!! The lot of you! Just breathe Collin!_

The only voice I recognised was Sam's. The others fell silent at his command.


	4. Chapter 4

Please note that there will be some inconsistency with the characters ages as I wanted to enforce the age difference a little bit more

Imprinting CH. 4

Ditching

I tried to catch my breath, the pack was quieter, but things were never silent when your mind is connected to a handful of others. I felt like I'd just gone a few rounds with a newborn leech. _Sam, what the hell is happening? _I asked as soon as I was capable of coherently forming the sentence.

_It's just the separation, kid. It'll fade; it's just the first time. _Sam replied attempting to reassure me.

The sickening pain faded to a dull, constant ache over the next few hours, her face invaded my thoughts until I finally relaxed enough to return to human form. Sam sent the others off to patrol and he, Paul and Brady took me to Emily's. Brady was the first one to break the silence. "What happened when you brought her home?" he asked, taking a seat across the table from me. I just shook my head. "Nothing… Charlie was there… her sister thought something bad had happened to her."

Paul's interest in the conversation seemed to peak at that point and weighed in the on the subject for first time all night. "Wait" he said. "That must be it. The first time you met her she was with her twin right?" I just looked up at him confused; I could feel Emily's hand on my shoulder as she stood behind me. Paul continued a moment later. "I imprinted on a twin. They know things about each other... like they're imprinted on each other first. When it happened maybe it broke that bond. Rachel felt like that too."

"Yeah, but you imprinted on her the first time you met her after phasing. It still doesn't make sense." I answered.

"It does... Rebecca was in Hawaii. Either way… It doesn't matter why it didn't happen right away, she's your imprint-" He was cut off by Brady.

"She's messed up… She's a kid and she's always totally wasted." Brady interrupted, a growl ripped from my chest and Emily's hand disappeared from my shoulder in an instant, Sam slapped Brady on the head and gave me a stern look.

I couldn't deal with any more of the questions and theories I convinced them all I was ok, which easy in human form. Finally, my thoughts were mine. The walk home was quiet and her face was all I could think about, this was supposed to be a good thing, I found my soul mate… so why the fuck did it ache so badly. I lay in bed for hours, but I couldn't sleep for hours so I rolled over and turned on my antique computer searching for Faith on Hope's family list. I was a little shocked when she accepted my request right away and sent a message saying "What are you doing today?" I glanced at the clock and saw it was 8.30 in the morning already, I must have been laying awake for hours, I knew I was supposed to be in work but I didn't care "Nothing? Why?" I sent back instantly.

"Pick me up outside the school at 9.30" This girl was so impossible to get a read on, but fuck I loved her! I wanted to ask her if had class or what was she supposed to be doing at nine thirty. But I just told her I'd be there and ran to get a shower.

The drive to the high school was longer than ever before and waiting outside was even longer, the clock in my truck turned over to 9.40 and still no sign of her my eye were fixed on the front of the school and my fists gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles went white. A slim, hooded figure emerged from the school and I knew it was her before I even saw her face; I smiled and reached over to open her door. She climbed in looking stunning, no signs of the night before at all and asked in a chirpy tone. "So… Where we going?"

I laughed and shook my head a little, instead of stating the obvious and telling her –she- asked me to come get her, I went with the flow and put the truck in gear "It's a surprise." She simply smiled and buckled up and we headed right back to La Push. I managed to sneak a few sideways glances at her. Even with her smile and prefect styled hair I could still tell she was a broken girl. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I asked to break the silence. Faith shrugged and looked over at me. "Nah" she said with a dismissive tone. "You can't learn to be what I wanna be in that place."

"Let me guess... a singer right?"

Faith nodded and shifted in her seat to face more towards me. "Are you hot for my sister?" I chocked a little at how blatantly she spat it out and stammered a little trying to think of a response. "Um... Do you often ask people you think have the hots for your sister to help you ditch school?"

"All of them... Hope isn't like me. She's.." Faith wrinkled up her nose as she thought about how to finish her sentence. "She's innocent, you know. She needs to be looked after." When the word innocent dropped from her lips my heart sank, Faith clearly wasn't a virgin. I felt a sudden surge of wild possessiveness, I gripped the steering and prayed it would pass as quickly as it flared up. "No." I said finally. "I don't have the hots for your twin. I just like talking to her."

"About what?" she quizzed with the most convincing poker face I'd ever seen.

"Poetry mostly, books." I shrugged and shifted gears, turning my head when I heard Faith scoffed. "What?"

"You're a nerd" she said and turned back to face the front of the truck.

"I prefer the term geek, thank you very much. Besides... You're a singer, you sing other people's poetry. What does that make you?" I smirked. Faith was silent and just glared for a long moment before she shook her head and laughed. "Are we going to the reservation?"

"Yeah" I paused for a moment as the "welcome to La Push" sing approached. "In fact... we're already here. Have you ever been to the beach here?"

"No actually... Sad right? I lived in Forks all my life and I've never been here. And it's only about a half hour away"

I smiled. "No it's not... and think of it like this. It makes today a mini adventure." I smiled at her and touched her knee with one hand, I saw her cheeks flush a little and I pulled away. We passed by the small houses and came to a stop as near the beach as possible. I skirted the car to open her door but she beat me to it and stepped out. I looked up the beach, it was empty, thankfully. Faith headed down the rocky path that led to the sandy shore, I was close behind and reached out to take her arm, helping her negotiate the slippery surface. I finally caved and asked the question that had been burning in my mind since she climbed into my truck. "Why did you tell me to leave last night? When your Dad— " I cut off, not really knowing how to phrase the end of the query.

"I know what it looked like... but he's not like that. He's never hurt me, he just over reacts." She held her arms close to her body and never rested her eyes on me for more than a second at a time. It worried me... was she lying? I didn't respond as we walked along the sand. At last she spoke again, "Something happened last night" she caught her bottom lip with her teeth, and looked at me again. This time her gaze didn't flicker and I wanted so badly to just reach out and brush my fingers against her cheek. I contained the urge be shoving my hands deep into my pockets. "Hope and I... we always had this weird connection, you know? We're totally different... but we're exactly the same. Like to pieces of the same person. She got all the good stuff and I got all the bad. But the link... this, like invisible thread that was always there... it's gone."

I saw tears forming in the corner of her eyes; she glanced away again when she felt the sting and pulled her hands into her sleeves. There was a strangled sobbing noise that caught me completely off guard. "I think she hates me, now" I closed the space between us and wrapped my arms around her. A sudden rush of heat overwhelmed my body when she leaned in against me and tried to bite back another sob. "She doesn't hate you." I said softly. "She could never hate you, you're her twin."

Faith pulled away and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "God... I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from." I just smiled.

"It's OK. You don't have to be tough all the time." Faith just laughed and smiled.

"Yeah I do." She looked up at me, biting her bottom lip again. The windswept her away from her face and I got glimpse of a scar on her forehead. My eyebrows pinched together, "Hey, what happened?" I asked lifting my hand to her face; she instantly looked away and pulled her back to cover her eye. "Acne scars" she lied. "We can't all have flawless native skin, pretty boy." She grinned at me, but her eyes were still bloodshot and weepy looking. She was impossible to get. She was so confident that her steadfast smile and mocking tone were masking her insecurity. I didn't press the issue; I was still trying to figure her out. We walked slowly along the beach, we didn't talk for a long while but it was strained. She seemed at ease now; any hint of her previous sadness had faded. Faith's eyes were no longer bloodshot, and the green of her iris was even brighter than before.

"Your eyes are the strangest shade of green." I blurted out before I could comprehend what I was actually saying. Her cheek's flushed and she turned her eyes to me with only the slightest tilt of her head. "Um... thanks?" she muttered. Definitely quizzing whether that was intended as a compliment on not. In that moment my body was urging me forward, the way the dim sun lit her face the angle her chin in contrast with water behind her. She was stunningly beautiful, her vulnerability flawlessly masked. At least to everyone but me, there was no one on the planet that would ever be as finely tuned in to her changeable emotions as me.

My phone buzzed and I unwillingly fished it out of my pocket, no one ever called or text me unless it was important. Besides Hope... and she definitely wasn't the text-in-class type. "Shi—"I muttered and stopped myself before I swore in front of my angel. Not that I was deluded enough to believe she hadn't used that word herself. Frequently. Faith looked at me with a quizzically expression. "Um..." I replied and then smiled with realisation. "Wanna come to a party tonight?"

"What kind of party?" she asked; I could tell by her smile that she was decided on coming.

"It's a birthday party, for my friend Emily."

"Sounds like fun, can Hope come?"

"Sure I'll have Brady pick her up after school." I smiled at her and took her hand to lead her back up the beach. The text was from Emily, I was supposed to be at the house helping out. We were at the car before I realised that I was holding her hand, and she wasn't resisting. She was blushing. The palm of my hand was burning where her skin touched mine. I stopped myself from apologising, because I wasn't sorry. We were quiet again on the drive to Emily's, Faith was almost pressed to the glass looking around La Push, and the corners of her mouth were pulled up in a very subtle smile. She liked what she was seeing. "Here we are." I said pulling up to Emily's –I have no idea why we all still called it "Emily's" house when Sam had lived here too for as long I could remember- Faith shook herself a little as if she was shaking off a daydream and coming back to reality. "You ok?"

"Yeah... just, it's like a completely different world here." She said looking up at the house now. I laughed a little. "You have no idea. Come on, we better get inside before Emily kicks my ass for being late." We climbed out of the car and went inside, there weren't that many people there but it was still a tight squeeze. I had subconsciously taken Faith's hand again, I quickly let go. I felt uneasy being around Faith where people could see. Like they would scrutinize my every move, questioning my motives with this significantly younger girl. Faith had stopped in the kitchen doorway, watching the women happily buzzing around preparing food. I looked closer, no... She was watching Emily. I had completely forgotten to tell her, I was so used to it I never saw Emily's scars when I looked at her. I just saw Emily. But to anyone new, they were quite jarring.

Emily approached Faith with her usual welcoming smile. "You must be Faith" she said warmly and led her all the way inside the door. Faith glanced at me; the look on her face was sharp. Angry. "Collin's told you about me?" Her voice was shaking ever so slightly.

"Of course, he told me all about your wonderful performance at the concert in Forks."

"Oh!" Faith blushed and her expression softened, clearly she was worried about what I'd said about her. "Maybe you'll sing for us later? If you're staying for the party?" Emily was now handing Faith a bowl of potatoes and a peeler. Faith just laughed and stood by the sink getting to work right away. Emily was never one to mince words, she had a why of talking to people that made them feel as though they'd known each other for years. "Um... I don't have my guitar or anything with me?" she replied nervously.

"Oh don't worry about that, one of boys will have one" Emily chuckled and turned to look at me "Collin Littlesea... stop standing about like a piece of furniture and go help the boys with the marquee. I'll keep Faith company." I glanced at Faith who was happily peeling potatoes and chatting to Claire Young who was now thirteen. She gave me a little smile as I went out the back door. Every one of her expressions, happy, sad or even angry made me want to kiss her. Even just to press my lips against her cheek... Sam hollered my name from across the yard, interrupting my daydream.

It was still bright –at least by Forks standards- when I sent Brady to pick Hope up from school. The house had emptied; everyone had gone home to get ready for the party. I went back inside to find Faith; I'd left her alone with strangers for at least 3 hours. The kitchen door was slightly open and through the gap I could see Faith and Emily standing alone both with solemn expressions. Faith's sleeve was pulled up to her elbow, clearly revealing deep purple scars from her wrist to her elbow, the corner of her eye glistened with a tiny tear. A sudden deep sadness filled me chest, whatever caused those scars would have caused her unbearable pain. Emily smiled at her and whispered something. I stepped closer to hear but Faith heard me and pulled her sleeve back down again. And tried to compose herself, Emily slipped past me and gave my arm a little squeeze.

"Everything ok?" I asked. Faith turned back to me her smile steadfast, yet again. Her smile was her mask. "Yeah... I really like your friends. They're very welcoming." She replied. She knew I'd seen her and Emily talking, I decided to let it go and see if I could get her to open up later. "Yeah, they're great people." I said, shrugging off the odd feeling of rejection that she opened up to Emily and not me. It made sense; of course, Emily was clearly someone Faith could identify with. I'd guessed on the beach that she had some scars, but I had no idea it was that bad and something told me there were more. "I sent Brady to pick up your sister. They should be here soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Scarred (Faith POV)

Chapter 5

"You're the most beautiful thing in the world to someone Faith..." Emily whispered, like she knew something I didn't. I glimpsed of a shadow moving in the doorway and yanked my sweater back down. I don't know what had possessed me to show Emily my scar, just because she was scarred too didn't give her any insight into what happened to me. It was an animal attack, nothing at all like what happened to me. I fixed my eyes on the counter, shuffling around the stacks of paper cups and plates. "Everything ok?" Collin asked. _Everything ok? No, Collin. Nothing is ok! What about would what you've just seen is 'OK? What about my stupid, weak behaviour today has been 'OK'_

"Yeah" I said, shutting off my inner ramblings. "I really like your friends. They're very... welcoming" If welcoming was code for weird. They were nice, but the boys were a little bit... well, weird. "Yeah, they're great people." Collin said he was smiling again; I loved it when he smiled and hated myself for thinking that. Hope denied it, but she liked him. I was breaking the sister and best friend code by just looking at him the way I did.

"I sent Brady to pick up your sister. They should be here soon." Collin added.

"Great." I replied with a smile. Then she'd know I'd spent the day with him, but I could tell her I was giving him the Spanish Inquisition to make sure he was good enough for her. If I repeated it often enough maybe I'd even start to believe that. "You won't tell her what we talked about today, will you?" I wrinkled up my nose a little. He looked a little bit stunned. "No, of course not." He said and grabbed some of the covered bowls on the counter, motioning to me to follow him; I grabbed the last one and followed. Emily's husband Sam was outside, I'd ran into him earlier. He was kind of scary, and I think he must be some kind of tribe leader because the boys seemed to idolise him. Even Collin, I was watching him through the kitchen window earlier and he basically did whatever Sam asked without hesitation. "Hey, Collin?" I said quietly, his chin lifted in response. "What's the deal with Sam? Is he always that scary?" He laughed.

"Sam isn't scary... He just doesn't have many facial expressions." He looked at Sam and back to me. "You'll get used to him." I'd get used to him? What did that mean? Did he plan on bringing me here more often?

"Faith!" I heard my doppelganger call from behind me. I was shocked, she was here already? I hadn't felt her getting closer... I always knew when she was coming. Always. When Hope reached me she looked at me with the same confusion I was feeling. Neither of us wanted to say anything because we knew how stupid it sounded to everyone else. I turned back to Collin "Um, we're gonna go clean up a bit before people start arriving." I led Hope back inside and into the bathroom.

"You skipped school again" Hope said, there was no tone of accusation in her voice. She was simply stating the fact. "Yeah, I wanted to check out this guy of yours." I said with a cheeky smile.

"Faith... Collin's great. But he's just not my type." Hope sounded genuine, or was I just hoping she was?

"Oh please! Tall, dark and handsome is everyone's type." I blushed a little, fishing in Hope's bag for makeup. Hope shrugged.

"I like him... He's smart and funny, and polite." She brushed a coat of gloss onto her lips. "But he just doesn't... I dunno." She paused and we swapped I handed her the blush and she handed me her lip-gloss. "He doesn't give me those chills... you know?"

"No I don't know." I scoffed. "Life isn't like poetry Hope. You've never felt 'those chills' because they don't exist." I gave her a sympathetic smile; she really was a hopeless romantic.

"Besides" she smiled "It's you he wants." I didn't respond "He couldn't keep his eye's off you when you performed" she continued and she just flitted from the bathroom. I stayed to try and fix my hair; it was wild from the wind on the beach. I walked outside to find Emily and Hope chatting, Brady and Collin were close behind and there a few others whose names I was told but couldn't remember.

By the time the sun went down the whole place was alive with chatter and the soft sound on the one small boom box. I'd watched Collin and Hope talk for almost a half hour, they way they looked at each other, body language... Hope's vain attempt to nudge him when said something cheeky. It was all normal. No vibes, no tension, no attraction. I poured myself a vodka and coke when no one was standing by the table, but before I could lift it to take a drink a hand covered mine and pushed it back down to the table. I looked up and met Collin's eyes across the table. I was instantly mortified, I caught the corner of lip with my teeth and looked away. I could feel his stare on my cheek. "Emily wants to know if you'll sing for us." I was relieved. He wasn't mad. I just nodded, my teeth still pressing into my lip. He moved his hand and laced his fingers through mine, my cheeks burned. There was a small fire in the garden. More for light than heat... maybe some kind of tradition I wasn't aware of. Emily took my hand and called out "Everyone! Come on... Faith is going to sing for us!"

Someone shut off the boom box and the gathered around or just stood and watched Brady handed me a guitar. My mind was suddenly blank; I had no idea what to sing. I should have thought about something when Emily asked me earlier. Someone tugged on my sleeve, I looked down and it was Hope. "Sing 'Superman.'" She said with a mildly cheeky grin. I shook my head sternly. "Please!" she pleaded

"Ok, ok..." I caved, because I honestly couldn't think of anything else to sing. The words came rushing back to me in an instant

_Some of us are reaching for stardust__  
__And some of us are digging for gold  
But it won't mean a lot on a mountain top  
When the wind reaches out for your soul_

Some of us stand in the spotlight  
Waiting for a round of applause  
But if the people go home and you're left all alone  
To face the sadness behind closed doors

I don't want the sun  
Don't want you to run  
I don't want Superman, don't need Wonderland  
Just want you to love me

Now some of us want silver linings  
To be the belle of the ball  
Going down in a blaze of glory  
Now the story means nothing at all

I heard Hope join in, singing the backing track. I was stunned because I hadn't heard her sing in public in a very long time.

_I don't want the sun  
don't want you to run  
I don't want Superman, I don't need Wonderland  
Just want you to love me_

I tried to keep my eyes fixed on the back of the house but it was like Collin had manoeuvred himself between me and my fixed point of concentration.__

I don't want the stars  
or Venus or Mars  
I don't want Superman, don't need Wonderland  
Just want you to love me

Just want you to love me  
I don't want Superman, don't need Wonderland  
Just want you to love me

I was glad when I was done, I could tell I was blushing because my cheeks. Emily was the first to clap and the rest all joined in, Collin's arms stayed by his sides. I felt a sharp sting in my chest; people stood and blocked my view of him as they told me I was great and so on. As they dispersed Collin was gone, I shot Hope a look. She glanced around and noticed he was gone too; she covered her mouth and looked back at me apologetically. Your silent conversation continued, she squeezed my wrist saying _He likes you, don't worry._ I shrugged and forced a smile _I don't really care. _An hour passed and I was talking to Brady... I'm not really sure what he was talking about, I was sure it was some story about him and Collin when they were kids. I almost choked when I heard him say "I think Collin wants you."

"What?" I asked indignantly.

"Oh! No. I mean..." He stammered, embarrassed that he hadn't caught the hidden meaning in his sentence, he raised a finger from his cup and pointed to the side of the house. Collin was standing there, he waved me over. I shoved my hands into my pockets as a walked over. "Hey" I said lamely. In seconds his hand was on my neck just behind my ear, pulling my around the corner of the house, out of sight of the party. His lips were on mine, the world around me started to spin, the ground wasn't steady anymore, but Collin's arm slipped behind me before my knees buckled. Chills shot up my spine, waves of heat rolled off of him throwing me even my off balance. His lips disappeared, then the arm around my back and the hand on my neck. I slowly regained my senses. My hands were still in my pockets. _Idiot! _I must have looked like complete twat. "Wh-What about Hope?" I said, and now I sounded like a complete twat. Collin looked incredulous.

"Hope's your sister?" his voice went up an octave on the last syllable, like he was asking a question.

"I thought you liked each other?"

"We do..." he was getting frustrated. "What about me kissing you, makes you think I like your sister?"

I had no retort to that, I wanted to say _well, maybe you thought I was her. _But I knew that wasn't the case. I kicked the dirt beneath my feet and turned my eyes back to his. I couldn't deny it anymore, I liked him and damn I wanted to kiss him again. He walked away from the house, looking back to make sure I was I following which I did. He went into the trees. "Is this the part where you kill me and feed me to the wolves?" I laughed.

"Maybe" he chuckled and turned back, leaning down to my eye level and gazing for just a minute. "Do you trust me?" I nodded right away, I don't know why. I never trusted anyone that wasn't my family, and even then it wasn't always complete trust, unless you're talking about Hope of course. "I need to tell you something." He continued. Typical, I finally **actually **like a guy and we're having one of –those- talks before we even have a date. "I'm not 18." He went on when I didn't reply. I just laughed, god this guy was making me crazy. In the last hour I had experienced blasts of every human emotion they have words for... and maybe a few new, undiscovered ones during that kiss.

"Ok... how old are you?"

"Technically?" he paused "I'm 20" he watched me like a hawk. He examined my face for minute changes. There were none to be found. "Technically." I mimicked with a laugh.

"I shouldn't have kissed you." He kept walking, even though he was going slow it was hard to keep up, I was taking two steps for each one he took. I grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Because you're five years older?" I was dumbfounded, he nodded curtly and I huffed, folding my arms across my chest. "If you were 25 and I was 20, would it be an issue."

Collin shook his head and tutted. "That's grade school logic, Faith." I just rolled my eyes and moved closer, reaching up to place my hand on the back of his neck, stretching up onto my toes as much as I could but I couldn't make myself tall enough to reach his lips. He didn't lean in to close the distance. I felt the sharp sting of rejection, it wasn't like I'd never felt it before I was a freak. Just normally it didn't happen until after a layer of clothing had been shed. "Fine." I said, stepping away. "Like I care." I walked away silently. But inside I was screaming at myself, remembering my conversations with Hope about her fairytale chills. The ones that weren't supposed to exist. Why did I care? This was stupid! It wasn't like he was astonishingly good looking... I mean yeah he was hot and very toned and tall and chiselled to perfection. But guys like that were a dime a dozen, right?

I walked away slowly, but not so slowly that it would be obvious. I wanted him to call me back, or grab me and kiss me again. I don't know way I craved his attention so much, even more than that... his approval. I didn't want him to see the screw up in me. Just before I stepped into the pool of light that surrounded the party I heard him ask. "What happened to your arm?" I stopped dead. I wanted him to stop me, but not like that. Anything but that.

"Why do you care?" I snapped. _FUCK! Why was I such a stubborn bitch?_ Warm hands slide from my shoulders down along my arms. "I care." He whispered I could feel the heat of his breath against my skin. Suddenly it was like I had no self control. I moved back into the trees, making sure that if anyone decided to wander around the side of the house they wouldn't be able to see. There was enough light coming from somewhere so we could see each other well enough. I pulled down the zipper on my jacket, and shrugged it off.

"What are you—"Collin started to ask and stopped when the burn marks on arms were revealed, I wasn't sure if this light made them more or less gruesome and I didn't care to look down and see for myself. I slowly pulled my shirt over my head, the voice in my head was screaming at me not to show my vulnerability. I didn't want Collin's sympathy, but I did want him to see... me. To understand. I dropped my shirt and stood a few feet away, totally exposed. The scars on my stomach were thicker, and deeper in colour, they flicked around my side and came to a point on my back as though they mimicked the flames that caused them. On the left they extended up my ribs and disappeared under my bra, stretching down under my jeans. On my right arm they covered mainly the inside of my forearm and a small portion of my hand; most of the scars on my hand were corrected by skin grafts because I was hardly able to move my fingers. I flexed them, remembering the feeling before the surgery, like wearing a thick, worn out and cracked leather glove. There was no way I could've ever played again without the operation. I pulled my hair back and held it there showing the small but significant scars on my forehead and neck, struggling to find the courage to look at him. When I finally did I could see his pained expression, his eyes were glossy and wide as they scanned the map of destruction across my body. He looked as though he was going cry. We stood there for what seemed like hours to me, he didn't say anything. He just looked... helpless, liked it pained him to see this as much it pained me the stand here... exposed. His arms hung like dead appendages by his side, he still didn't speak.

"I couldn't get to her." I blurted out suddenly, tears attacked my eyes. Spilling over so fast that Collin became a fuzzy blur. "I tried to go back but it was too hot... I couldn't see... I couldn't get to her. I just heard her screaming." My words were barely intelligible. I wasn't sure if I was screaming or just crying uncontrollably. Warm arms swept me up and I wailed hysterically from such a deep place that it threatened to tear me apart from the inside out. "I tried to save her. She was burning and I could hear her scream for help."

My eye's fluttered open, I could smell a fire. I leapt with fright, trying to scramble back. Strong arm arms contained me. "Shh, Faith. It's ok, you're ok."

The voice brought back the memories rushing back. There was a huge sweater wrapped around me, his arms were underneath it securing me against his chest. I didn't want to move or speak, I was so tired. In fact, utterly exhausted was only a vague description of how I felt right now. Thought the sensation was muted I could still feel his fingertips slowly trialling over the dense scars on my side. I sobbed again, softly now. I tried to stretch my arms out to wrap around him but they were too heavy. "Why do you make me feel this way?"

"What way?" he whispered.

"Weak" I replied with a sob. "And... safe. I hardly know you I don't why I keep telling you things."

"You'll always be safe with me, Fay. Always. I promise." I looked around, starting to regain some basic body functions.

"When did you build a fire?" I knew it sounded lame. But honestly I need to steer the focus off of these incredibly intense topics. It seemed like Collin understood. I wasn't sure how much I'd said or what he was able discern from hysterics but I reckon he knew enough to know that the scars came from the same accident that killed Max.

"Before I brought you out here." He said, he didn't try to turn the conversation back around. "Listen, I know you must be exhausted but it's getting late. I'd bet Hope is looking for you."

I knew he was right, but I dreaded going back out there. I searched for my shirt and jacket, after I pulled them on Collin slipped his one onto me too. He led me to house again, this time he just took me to the car, avoided the party. Like he just knew exactly what I needed, or more accurately; what I didn't. "You wait here, I'll get your sister." And then he was gone. I climbed in and pulled his sweater tighter around me, trying to get an idea of what I looked liked in the mirror, but there wasn't enough light. The keys were in the ignition, but I'd never started a car before and I wasn't about to try right now. A gush of chilled air filled the car when Hope opened the door behind "Where were you?" she asked right away. I suddenly realised that she hadn't come to find me when I was crying. "Um..." I replied glancing at Collin as he climbed into the driver's seat, "I was getting to know Collin a bit better." Hope poked her head between the front seats and looked at me.

"Have you been crying?" I gritted my teeth. _She couldn't wait until we got home._

"A bit." I admitted. She'd take the hint from my tone to drop the subject until later. She just sat back and huffed. _Great, I needed her shitty mood like I needed a hole in the head. _

When we got to the house, Hope went to her room and I went to shower. I felt strange, Collin's scent was still clinging to my hair and it made my chest ache. I'd discarded the sweater at the end of my bed the moment I got inside, but not even the scent of my pomegranate shampoo made the ache goes away. When my finger touched the rough texture of my scars it brought back the sharp memory of collapsing into Collin's arms. I don't know why, but I was glad he knew. Normally when people knew, I would avoid them. I hated the pitiful looks, I didn't want sympathy. I wasn't a victim, Max was the victim. Tears stung my eyes again. I quickly dried off and pulled on a baggy tee shirt and went to climb into Hope's bed.

"What's wrong?" she mumbled half sleeping when she slipped her arm around me.

"I miss her" I whispered, my voice was shaking.

"I miss her too, we'll be ok Faith. I'll take care of you."

I closed my eyes knowing that no matter how much we talked about it wasn't going to fix anything. I knew that every time I apologised to her for not saving Maxine it broke Hope's heart a little more, so I'd stopped doing it a long time ago.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm still looking for a Beta if anyone wants to offer their services!**

Trouble

Collin POV

We all sat around the table at Sam's no one knew how to react to this news. No one spoke we just passed each other looks. "They're certain?" I asked finally. Embry nodded solemnly.

"They're positive. Nessie, Jacob and Leah are on their way back. The Cullen's are staying put they don't want to let them know we know."

Sam stepped forward "So, the Volturi are back in Forks. We need to need to expand the perimeter to include Forks and La Push, double patrols and no one goes out alone. No one."

"Whoa! You expect us to patrol Forks as well? Sam... That's just not possible." Joshua complained.

"We'll make it possible!" Sam barked and Josh backed down.

"Why?" Tommy asked, pressing the issue. "We're supposed to protect the reservation. We need to take care of our own, not them!" Tommy was a punk but I could see his point. We were, historically speaking, the Protectors of _our_ tribe

"Faith is out there." I chimed in.

"And Amy." Embry added.

"And Katie." Miles added. Tommy zipped his lips tightly shut. And Sam continued setting out the new orders.

"Seth, Embry and Quil until the rest of your pack arrive I don't you patrolling with only our pack. The limited communication will leave you vulnerable. Either Paul, Jared or I will be on every patrol you will follow their orders when I'm not around. Understood?"

We all nodded and took our shift assignment which Emily had hand written for each of us and colour coded when highlighter pens. _Fuck! _I thought to myself. I was gonna have to quit my job or never see Faith again. Brady caught up with me outside his face was grim. "This could get bad." He said.

"I know" My mind flashed back to the field that night. There's was dozens of them, if they decided to come back... in full force. There was just no way we were winning.

"If things get worse... I mean if more of them come here; what are you gonna do about Faith?"

"I guess I'll have to tell her... Keep her on the rez as much as I can."

"Do you think she can handle it?"

I shrugged my shoulders, I knew she couldn't. Not now, not after last night. _My poor girl._ "Come on... Let's go and eat. We're on in two hours."

Our sweeps were tighter, regimented. There was no sign or smell of the two leeches I'd come across. Maybe they'd left town but we knew now that even if they had... they hadn't gone far. No one drew extra attention to my memories from last night but I could tell they unnerved Brady. I was placed on the La Push border wishing they had put me closer to Forks even though I knew I couldn't get close enough to the town to actually see her and be sure she was safe, but my thoughts surrounding Faith were less than rational.

Two days past and I didn't get to see her. I'd managed to send her some texts between eating and sleeping but it just wasn't the same. I came home and found a text from her. "Are you avoiding me?" was all it said. "Fuck!" I muttered under my breath. She sent it at six and it was now past midnight, I just went straight to her house. I was exhausted and filthy but I couldn't leave her thinking that I was avoiding her. "Can you come to your window?" I text her when I was beside the house, I had no idea which was hers so I just waited for some sing of life in any of them, The dim flickering light of a TV shone through a downstairs window. A light flared to life and her gorgeous face appeared, she was shocked and clearly angry.

"What are you doing here!?" she asked, part yelling and part whispering.

"I wanted to see you, can you come down?" She looked over her shoulder and shook her head.

"No, my Dad is still awake."

"Jump?" I said with a smile "I'll catch you."

"Are you serious?" she shook her head "Why should I? You haven't returned any of my texts for days." Of course she was right, but clearly exaggerating a little.

"I know. I just want to explain why." I chewed on my bottom lip and hoped she'd let me. I knew I had to lie to her; she couldn't deal with what was really going on. She disappeared from the window, I waited for a moment, and then the light shut off. _Damn it._ Just before I was about to leave she swung her leg out over the window ledge and shuffled to a seated position on the ledge.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. If you don't catch me my brothers will kill you."

I couldn't help but smile. "I'd never drop you, I promise." I held my arms out and gave her an encouraging smile. Faith eased further forwards, she was hesitating but eventually she pushed of the ledge. Her eyes were still closed when she landed in my arms. "See" I whispered. "You can trust me." Faith shook her head and twisted out of me arms. She shoved her hands into the pocket on her sweater "Come on before dad sees us." We slipped out the side gate and she just started walking, not seeming to have a destination in mind. My eyes were drawn to the writing on the back of her sweater. "You're a cheerleader?" I asked, the words left my mouth before I even considered what I was saying.

"Used to be." She stated plainly, there was a bite to her words. I instantly thought about the uniforms, and it made sense. I looked down, internally berating myself for my stupidity. "Stop trying to change the subject." She huffed. I took a breath and compiled my story in my head.

"I'm sorry I haven't replied. Things just got really busy at work and I started training with mountain rescue on the reservation." It was an excuse a lot of the pack used. And it wasn't exactly a lie, was it? If we even came across a human in need in the woods we'd help.

"Mountain Rescue?" she repeated, huffing again. Her arms were crossed over her chest now. I hated myself for lying to her but I knew that for now it was the right to do. She sighed and smiled "Fine... Just next time try to find five spare minutes to call me so I don't go crazy."

"I drive you crazy?" I asked with a grin. Her cheeks flushed and it made me smile even wider.

"I didn't say that. I've been feeling very strange lately." Her eyes narrowed, but not in anger more like she turning her thoughts inwards, questioning why she was feeling strange.

"I know the feeling, I feel very strange when I'm away from you." She turned her gaze back to me and stopped walking finally. Quicker than I could react she slipped her arms around me waist and pressed her face into my chest. She was feeling the imprint too, but she didn't understand it. How could she? Normal people develop feelings over weeks, or sometimes even months. Normal people have a choice, not that I would ever change mine if I could. But Faith might, I felt her arms tightening. She didn't say anything. Because she didn't know what to say? Maybe. Neither did I, but I loved feeling her this close, she wasn't drunk or hysterical. She was just Faith. I wished she'd spill her feelings for me, I wished I knew what she was thinking right now. Does she love me? Does she know that I love her? I held her against me, my arms almost completely engulfed her upper body, I took deep breathes to memorize her scent.

She lifted her head from my chest and pressed her lips to my neck, my heart rate kicked up a notch. Her lips pressed to my jaw this time, I tensed. She inched closer to my lips, I turned my head. I wanted to kiss her so badly but in my heart and soul I knew she was too young. She sighed and tried to pull away but I tightened my grip. "I'm sorry, Fay." I whispered "I want to kiss you but... you're too young."

She twisted and pulled away again, I let go. "So why did you kiss me at the party?" She didn't have her typical almost sour expression.

"Because I couldn't stop myself." I said plainly. I couldn't tell her everything, but I'd be as truthful as I could. Faith exhaled heavily and crossed her arms again. "I know it sounds strange. I barely know you, but I really, really like you... It's just complicated."

"Because you think I'm a kid?"

"No... That's not how I'd phrase it."

"So you're afraid of what people will think?"

I pressed my lips together, the answer to that question wasn't no. "I'm afraid of what I'll think. I'm not saying you're immature or anything like that but you are a lot younger." Faith eyes glistened a little in dim glow from the street light.

"Is it because of..." Her voice broke off and she took a breath. "It's because of my scars isn't it?"

My eyes instantly widen, the idea that she could think that was the reason I couldn't kiss her was heart wrenching. "What?" I gasped, stepping forward to embrace her again. I allowed my lips to press against the top of her head. "No, Fay. That's not it at all." I tilted her head up to see her face. "You're the most beautiful thing in the world to me." With that a strange smile came over her and her temper seemed to soften. She told about her week... the usual high school drama's that intrigued me... purely because they gave me tiny insights into my reason for living. Faith was many things but simple was not one of them

I was exhausted on patrol. I could barely keep up with Paul, but he didn't reprimand me and I was grateful. Of course he had seen every detail of my night. He didn't directly think it, but he didn't think the age mattered. In his mind imprinting was forever, obviously there were appropriate boundaries in cases where we imprinted on children, and even in my case. The fact he still saw me as a kid passed through his head often too. I tried convincing myself that I was still technically 13, but it was a fruitless exercise.

Both mine and Paul's head snapped up at the same time, a scent like a vampire but not quite the same. Miles and Josh caught it soon after, of course for Josh it was the first time he'd smelled it. Miles had been in the field when they came for Nessie; Josh was really the baby of the pack. He mentally snarled when he heard my thought. Moments later a familiar silver-haired wolf skidded to a stop in front of us. Followed closely by the massive –in comparison to me- wolf version of Jacob Black, and finally the spry, little red-head who would appear sickly pale were it not for her full, feminine curves. Her was chopped short now, but it was Renesmee alright.

"Paul." Jacob greeted politely "It's good to see you again." The two instantly engaged in serious conversation which I tuned out to the best of my ability. I padded over to Leah and nudged her with my nose.

"Hey Squirt!" she teased and reared up, swatting with her front paw. I just laughed, Leah and I always got along. It never made sense to me why everyone thought she was a bitch, she babysat me when I was younger and honestly... I thought she was awesome. Of course by now I was well over my childhood obsession. "Where's Seth?" Leah asked as soon as Jake and Paul were done speaking. Paul sent them to Sam's and ordered me to fetch the rest of the Black pack. I was only too happy to, I figured once this was done I could sleep. Paul never specified whether or not I had to return to my shift after. Sam's order that we must obey Paul and Jared when he wasn't around meant that we couldn't directly disobey them now either.

Seth and I were the last to arrive back at Sam's. Leah was first to rush and hug her brother, his unexpected imprint kept him here longer than he had planned. Nessie followed and jumped up to hug him. "Oh I missed you!" she said with a smile that showed her true age, she looked like a twenty year old woman, but her smile was childlike in its purity.

"I missed you too, Trouble." Seth replied with a smile. The intense tone of the conversation in the kitchen continued uninterrupted and we slipped in silently. Jake was speaking.

"They don't know why they're here. But they aren't looking for the Cullen's, if they were they would have headed north by now, Carlisle told the others to stay put if they make their way back here it will tip them off that we know who they are."

"Are they after Nessie again?" Embry asked.

"No, if he wanted me they wouldn't be looking in Fork's. We haven't hidden our location because we didn't want Fork's to be a target. Besides, Aro and I have corresponded he even sends me birthday gifts. He wouldn't try something that bold. Not with Alice around, it's possible he's after you guys."

"What would want with wolves?" Sam asked, his tone was even deeper and impossibly more serious than normal.

"Aro is a collector, he surrounds himself with highly gifted vampires. We already know he wants me and my father and Alice too, and probably mom if he could. But after they were defeated here they know they can't move against us. Vampires have long memories." She smirked a little, it was almost sadistic. Like she took a little pleasure knowing she had something they couldn't get; herself. "In the last few years we know he's acquired at least two new gifted vampires, we don't know what their gifts are but we know that one is offensive and almost as deadly as Jane."

"Wait... which one is Jane again?" I interrupted. Seconds later images flooded my head, I blinked and tried to shake them out but they didn't go away. The blonde girl in my head was vaguely familiar.

"Nobody freak out" I heard Nessie say. "I'm still getting used to this projecting my gift thing. This is Jane, she can cause intense neurological pain without so much as blinking, not to mention she's extremely sociopathic." The image changed to a drawing of a guy and dainty young girl at his side.

"That's her!" I blurted out. The pictures disappeared and I could see through my own eyes again. "That the girl I saw in town. One of them at least"

"What!?" Nessie gasped. "No... she's no-one she's just with the boy Nathan. She's a nobody." Nessie looked a little scared. I pinched my brows together.

"Well a nobody or not she's here with another blonde chick." I was shocked by the anger in my voice. I didn't meant to snap at her I was just exhausted. Nessie ran her hand through her cropped hair and exhaled heavily.

"If Mercedes is here so is Nathan."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"That means we don't know what we're up against." Jake chimed in.

By the time I finally climbed into bed, my mind was so busy that I couldn't fall asleep. At least not at first; I closed my eyes and remembered the end of last night. Faith snuck me into her house once her dad was asleep, under the illusion that both his girls were safely tucked away in bed. I lay in her bed with her until she fell asleep, I remembered how she smelled and sound of her breathing when she finally stopped talking. I could tell that silences made her uncomfortable by the way she prattled on just to fill them. She eased into my side and rested her head on my shoulder, as she fell further and further into a deep sleep the slender fingers she had wrapped around two of mine lost their grip. I drifted off with those images in my mind.

The next day, I had daylight patrol Sam allowed me and Miles take the Forks border, even though it was nowhere near the girls school we still felt a little bit better. Miles was battling with the dilemma of telling Katie about the trouble, I was battling with the idea of telling Fay what I was. The timing was wrong but I felt like my hand was being forced. Miles tried to be respectful of my privacy and did his best to keep his thoughts on the matter a secret, but he agreed. If things got bad... I'd have to dump the whole lot on her at once. If I told her about the pack and let that sink in before I added "oh... and by the way there's blood sucking leeches in town and we don't know what they want" it would be easier to digest... Right? There were old scent trails all around the school. It was making me nauseous. At the end of my shift I decided to pick up Faith from school. I'd decided I was going to tell her. Today. But I didn't really admit this to myself. I wrestled with it on the drive to Fork's, because of course my car was at home so I had to go get that before I could show up at the school.

As I pulled up I saw Nessie leaving the school, my brows pulled together. Wasn't she in college? I stepped out of the car and she approached me with a smile. "Hi Collin." She greeted me with a chirpy tone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, looking at the battered copy of the Merchant of Venice in her hand.

"Undercover." She whispered tapping her nose. "Jake thought it would be good to keep an eye on the girls." Just as she said that the twins emerged from nearest building. Faith waved frantically, and pulled Hope away from a conversation. Nessie turned to see what I was looking at. "See you around." She continued. I barely acknowledged her departure; I was engrossed in the vision approaching me. I had to admit the idea of having Nessie at the school every day was comforting.


End file.
